


Untitled

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey, Dan, broken air conditioning, and a few creative ways to beat the heat. By which I pretty much mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"There is?" Casey asked.

"There is."

"And whose law is it that you have to come over and share my lack of air-conditioning with me, instead of staying home and broiling in your own place? Rydell's Law of Misery Loving Company?"

"McCall's Law of Good Housekeeping." Dan turned until he was nose-to-nose with Casey on the tile floor. "You keep your kitchen cleaner--much cleaner--than I do. Can I have a beer?"

Casey reached above them to open the refrigerator. Both of them sighed as the blast of cool air hit them. The beer was on the bottom shelf; Casey didn't even have to sit up to grab two bottles. He closed the door reluctantly, passed one beer to Dan, and pried the top off his own. They both took long drinks.

"Beer always tastes better on a hot day." Dan rested his beer on his bare stomach. His T-shirt was pillowed under his head. Casey contemplated following his lead, but at this point his shirt was sweat-soaked enough that it almost felt good.

"Another law?" he asked, rolling the bottle idly between his hands.

"It's so well known, it doesn't even have to be a law. It just is."

Casey frowned. "But aren't most laws well-known?"

Dan waved a hand. "Whatever."

"So anyway." Casey took another drink, then laid his cheek back on the floor. "Back to the date."

"I told you. It sucked." Casey waggled his eyebrows, and Dan burst into laughter. "Not in the good way, you pervert."

"Just asking for clarification."

Dan snorted. "Consider yourself clarified. It sucked."

"What happened?"

"He waited about ten minutes to start lecturing me on outing myself."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. My responsibility to the gay community. Using my visibility for good. Blah, blah, blah."

"That's ridiculous." Casey pushed himself up onto his elbows, nearly knocking his beer over in the process. "That's not his decision to make. Especially not ten minutes into a relationship."

"Exactly."

"Not to mention, you don't broadcast your relationships with women either. It's not like you're flaunting your heterosexual half. If you choose to keep your mouth shut about who you're seeing--the whole possibility of losing your job aside--and if some _banker_ thinks he can judge your life with one look and--"

"He's a broker, actually."

"Danny."

"It's fine." Dan pulled Casey back down to the floor. "Drink your beer. That's exactly what I told him."

"Exactly?"

Shrugs looked funny when the shrug-er was lying down. "Well, I used complete sentences. And I may have used harsher language the third time he brought it up."

"Yeah, that's great first date behavior. What an asshat."

Dan choked on his beer. "What did you just say?"

"What? It's a perfectly acceptable term."

"You got it from Charlie, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Casey admitted.

Dan laughed and took another long drink.

Casey took the opportunity to ogle his friend. Dan was wearing only cut-off jean shorts, lying on the kitchen floor with his shirt pillowed underneath him, balancing a bottle of beer on his stomach, with sweat on his chest and five o'clock shadow. Casey's mouth went dry.

_Do something_, a voice in his head said. It sounded unsettlingly like Natalie.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He could have, once, maybe. When he first looked at Dan during an airing of Lone Star Sports and felt something more than just friendship. During his trial separation from Lisa, when he was sleeping on Dan's couch and listening to him do Olympic broadcasts in his sleep at night. When his thousandth attempt to date Dana ended in disaster.

But now? After letting a dozen chances pass him by? Dan would think he was deranged. _Casey_ thought he was deranged.

_You idiot_, the Natalie-voice in his brain said. _Just do something. Do SOMETHING!_

He leaned over and ran a hand down Dan's arm before he really knew what he was doing.

Dan went completely still and slowly turned to face Casey.

Casey, to his own horror, felt his face flush. "Um...you're sweaty," he said lamely.

Dan brought his free hand up to rub his chest, dislodging Casey's hand in the process. Part of Casey felt rejected, but part of him was mesmerized by the way Dan's hand slid across his skin.

Then Dan moved his hand across the space between them, and Casey pretty much stopped breathing. "You're sweaty, too," Dan said. He put his hand on Casey's arm just below his T-shirt.

The Natalie-voice in his head, for once, had no advice, encouragement, or other direction to give. Damn it. Casey just stared at Dan.

Dan set his beer down. Then he reached over and took Casey's. He set it down behind him, too, never once taking his eyes from Casey.

He grabbed Casey's shirt with both hands and pulled.

Dan's been working out, Casey thought, but before he could say anything to that effect, he was on top of Dan, and there were a few more important things on his mind.

Like bracing his hands under Dan's shoulders. Like sliding his knee between Dan's legs and feeling the shiver in response. Like finally, finally kissing Dan.

Dan tasted like beer and salt. Casey moaned and opened his mouth wider. He tasted _good_.

Dan let go of Casey's shirt and grabbed his arms. His hands slid a little, and he dug his fingers in. "Casey," he said, muffled against their joined mouths.

"Yeah. Yeah, Dan," Casey said, dragging his mouth away reluctantly.

Dan half-smiled up at him. One hand was running back and forth under Casey's sleeve. "Can I ask why?"

"Why?" Casey echoed.

Dan nodded.

"Uh..." _Natalie told me_ would probably raise a few too many questions. _I just felt like it_ was too flip. _You look like a porn star in shorts_ was accurate, but...

"I've wanted to for a long time," he said slowly.

"How long?"

Of course he'd ask that. Casey closed his eyes and blurted it out. "Almost ten years."

When he opened his eyes, Dan was staring at him in complete shock. "Almost...but..._Casey_," he said, and Casey flinched at the accusation in his tone. He moved to sit up, but Dan refused to let go. "Why?" he asked again.

"The timing was usually just--just off," Casey said. "And when it wasn't..."

He paused, hoping for some sign of encouragement from Dan, but he was wearing a poker face.

"You're my best friend," Casey said. "My partner. That's a lot to risk for...for anything else."

"You were afraid," Dan said.

"I was afraid."

Dan was quiet for a long time. The muscles in Casey's arms started to twitch a little.

When Dan finally answered, he was so quiet Casey could barely hear him. "Me too."

Casey could breathe deeply for the first time since he'd moved his hand toward Dan. "Yeah?"

Dan nodded. "But I figured if I kept missing my chances, maybe there was a reason."

"Maybe the universe was trying to tell me something."

"Exactly." Dan was smiling now--no, not smiling. Grinning. Beaming. "So what do you think the universe is trying to tell us now?"

"That we're wusses." Casey grinned back down at him. He dropped his weight down hard enough to startle a grunt out of Dan and started kissing him again.

When his wrists twinged again, Casey grabbed Dan's shoulders and rolled them both to the side. There were twin clanking noises behind him, and Dan broke away to look over Casey's shoulder.

"I knocked over the beer, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Casey shrugged and went back to the kissing.

"Wait, wait," Dan said, then moaned as Casey abandoned his mouth and started sucking at his throat. "You're not going to stop and clean it up?"

"Later," Casey said. He bit down gently on Dan's collarbone. "Preferably much later." He wriggled down and lapped at one of Dan's nipples. Mm, sweaty.

Dan's hands were both clutching at Casey's head. "So much for McCall's Law of Good Housekeeping."

Casey lifted his head and smirked at Dan. "What can I say? I have priorities."

"I'm in favor of your priorities. I support you. Oh, God," Dan said as Casey scraped his teeth across Dan's skin. "You have the best priorities of anyone I've ever met."

"I'm glad you approve. I'd hate to have to stop."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Dan's hands slid down the back of Casey's neck and began tugging at his shirt. Casey untangled himself long enough to pull it over his head and toss it somewhere. He pinned Dan back down and kissed him again, luxuriating in the feeling of all that bare skin against his. All right, a minute later they started sticking to each other, but it still felt fantastic.

Dan moaned Casey's name into his mouth. He ran hands wet with sweat and spilled beer along Casey's sides and along his back. One hand slid under the waistband of Casey's shorts, and Casey jerked against him, biting Dan's bottom lip without meaning to. Dan winced and then laughed. He tugged on the shorts, and Casey obediently slid a hand between the two of them and unfastened the button and zipper. While he was there, he undid Dan's as well.

"Thank you," Dan said breathlessly.

"No problem." Casey ran his knuckles up and down the gap in Dan's jeans. Dan's eyes obligingly rolled back. Casey's smugness was cut off when Dan slid his hands back down into his shorts. He tried to say something else, but it was missing something. Like sentence structure. Or consonants.

He slapped one hand against the refrigerator above both their heads and braced himself, grinding hard against Dan's hip. Dan's hands tightened on him, and they slid seamlessly into a rhythm. The friction between them ratcheted up the heat, and Casey tasted the sweat in Dan's hair when he pressed a kiss to his temple.

Dan came first; he dug his fingers in, making Casey flinch as he came, too. He collapsed half on top of Dan and half next to him.

"Why are you laughing?" Dan asked idly.

Casey peered over at him. "I think you left bruises on my ass."

Dan grinned. "Well, you hit your head on the fridge."

"I did?" He put a hand on his head. "Ow. I guess I did."

"We're not the most graceful pair in the world."

"I can live with that," Casey said. "I can definitely live with that." He pulled himself to a standing position, hitching his shorts up when Dan snickered. "Come on. You know what the best remedy is for a hot day?"

"We already tried beer and sex."

"A cold shower."

"And sex?"

Casey grinned.

Dan reached up a hand. "Let's bring the beer, too."


End file.
